Bristol (Megiddo)
The ''Bristol ''is an amphibious knightmare frame produced and utilized by the Britannian Empire in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance:' The Megiddo version of the Portman. No real changes except now painted blue instead of green. 'Description:' The Bristol ''is the first amphibious knightmare to be produced. While most knightmare frame battles take place on land, the ''Bristol is specially created to fill the role of a knightmare Frame unit for the Imperial Navy. Much of its outward design is made with hydrodynamics first in mind, so that it can function effectively underwater. In addition to the standard slash harkens, the Bristol has a set of torpedo launchers mounted in its shoulders, and a hydro jet pack mounted on its back. Though intended to operate primarily underwater, the Bristol can also be used on land, though its speed and combat skills are poor in this area. 'Armaments' ;* Torpedo Launcher : The Bristol's main armaments. Mounted in its shoulders, the torpedoes are more or less standard issue for amphibious knightmares, meant to be effective against both warships and smaller targets like patrol boats or other knightmares. These weapons are only usable underwater, both for obvious reasons and because they are fired from an upward position. ;*'Slash Harken' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the knightmare frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. System Features ;*'Multispectral Sensor System' : Due to its unique operational setting, the Bristol features a somewhat different sensor system than land based units. Besides the standard radar and infrared systems, the Bristol also includes a sonar system, which is its primary means of detection underwater. As a side note, the Bristol is one of the few knightmare types to forgo a traditional camera system, such as a factsphere. As such, it is almost entirely reliant on its analogue sensor systems, both underwater and on dry land. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : As with its land based brethren, the Bristol carries landspinners. However, since the Bristol was designed to primarily function underwater, its landspinners are somewhat more primitive compared to that of regular land units, taking a tripod design along the Bristol's pod-like legs, with a pair of traditional extended units to provide stability. Marine pilots refer to Bristol as "peg legs" for this reason, while non-Marine pilots refer to them more sardonically as "stilts" or "office chairs", the latter due to the landspinners' arrangement and their uncanny resemblance. ;* Hydrojet Thrusters : The Bristol features hydrojets mounted on its legs and cockpit pod. As such, it has nearly unprecedented speed as an underwater unit, such that it would be unmatched in its field of operation for some time. 'History' Produced as the first amphibious knightmare frame, the Bristol was something of an odd duckling in the Imperial Marines. Noteworthy for its ugliness and its lumbering nature, it became a vocal point for critics who believed marine knightmares were impractical. However, the design would prove itself many times through its service, such as the destruction of the Japan Liberation Front during the Japanese Insurrection and various naval skirmishes between Britannia and the European Union. As Britannia's adversaries are slow to field amphibious knightmares of their own (if at all), the Bristol has remained in service as a valued asset of the Imperial Navy. Category:Knightmare Frames